1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive information processing system for accomplishing a variety of objects through interaction between a user and a machine via a common platform having a plurality of windows.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present inventor has proposed a "language processing system based on an object network" in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/279,861 (continuation application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/019,272). The system is referred to as a Window-based Elaboration Language (hereinafter, WELL) system. A graph-structure object network having noun objects representing "points", "segments", etc. as nodes and verb objects representing "drawing", "painting", etc. as branches is rendered in one window in a multi-window system. A user selects the noun objects and verb objects in the object network one by one and proceeds with work while viewing the object network appearing in the window and a data window rendering the results of processing.
In the WELL system, transactions are visually rendered in the form of an object network and are therefore easy for a human being to understand. The WELL system can therefore be said to be a user-friendly system for a designer of transactions as well as a system user. However, the proposed system is designed to be adaptable for a specific field and therefore has little dynamic expansibility to other fields. Since a running system itself is customized in advance in conformity with a specific field, while the system is running, the application field cannot be altered dynamically.
In addition, because of the little dynamic expansibility to different fields, there is difficulty in constructing a hierarchical system with an agent capability in which an agent-role server of an upper level issues a specific instruction to a plurality of specific role servers of lower levels according to a user's intention.